Magic Tree House: The Animated Series
Magic Tree House: The Animated Series is a fanfictional animated series based on the American children fantasy series of the same name. It's divided into two seasons. Sypnosis The story takes place in Frog Creek, Pennsylvania. Jack likes to read books & is a shy but confident person. His sister, Annie, on the other hand, makes friends quickly with both humans & animals. One day, while they were playing together in a forest, they unexpectedly stumble upon a wooden treehouse located in this forest. This magical treehouse allows people to travel across time & space whenever they liked. Characters *'Jack': One of the main characters; an eight year old boy who loves to read books. Although he can be shy at times, Jack is a very confident person. *'Annie': One of the main characters; she is the seven year old sister of Jack. Annie has a habit of quickly making friends with both humans & animals. *'Morgan le Fay': One of the supporting characters; a powerful sorceress from Camelot who sends Jack & Annie on their adventures. *'Merlin the Magician': One of the supporting characters; the famous wizard of King Arthur who gives Jack & Annie their quests. *'Teddy': One of the supporting characters; a young apprentice of Morgan & Merlin who first appeared in the form of a dog but was turned back to normal. He & Kathleen assist Jack & Annie in most of their missions. He is older than Jack & Annie, about ten or so. *'Kathleen': One of the supporting characters; a young apprentice of Morgan & Merlin. She & Teddy assist Jack & Annie in most of their missions. She's possibly older than Teddy, about thirteen or so. Episodes Season 1 Arc 1: The Mystery of the Tree House #Dinosaurs Before Dark (1): Jack & Annie discover the tree house &, using the magical books there, they travel back to the Late Cretaceous period (65 million years ago) where they meet a Pteranodon that saves them from a T-rex. Jack finds a gold medallion with the letter "M" on it. #The Knight at Dawn (2): In England during the Middle Ages, Jack & Annie explore a castle & meet a brave knight. #Mummies in the Morning (3): In Ancient Egypt, Jack & Annie help Queen Hutepi find her missing Book of the Dead. #Pirates Past Noon (4): Jack & Annie encounter some pirates in the Caribbean Sea & meet Morgan le Fay, who turns out to be the mysterious "M". Arc 2: The Mystery of the Magic Spell #Night of the Ninjas (5): Morgan le Fay is under a spell. Jack & Annie must find four magical objects to reverse the spell, with the help of a mouse named Peanut. In ancient Japan, Jack & Annie encounter ninjas & samurai & get a moonstone. #Afternoon on the Amazon (6): Jack & Annie search the Amazon rainforest for a second magical object for Morgan le Fay, which turns out to be a mango. #Sunset of the Sabertooth (7): In the last Ice Age, Jack & Annie encounter Cro-Magnons, wooly mammoths, & a saber-toothed cat while looking for the third object to help Morgan - a mammoth bone flute. #Midnight on the Moon (8): Thirty-five years into their future (2031), Jack & Annie travel to the moon to look for the fourth object needed to help Morgan le Fay. Is it a star map? The moon itself? Or a mouse? Arc 3: The Mystery of the Ancient Riddles #Dolphins at Daybreak (9): Set in the Pacific Ocean with bottlenose dolphins. #Ghost Town at Sundown (10): Set in the American Wild West, where Jack & Annie meet a cowboy named Slim. #Lions at Lunchtime (11): Jack & Annie are on a mission on the African Savannah. #Polar Bears Past Bedtime (12): Set in the North Pole, Jack & Annie meet an Inuit. Arc 4: The Mystery of the Lost Stories #Vacation Under The Volcano (13): Jack & Annie travel to Pompeii on the eve of the eruption of Mt. Vesuvius. #Day of the Dragon King (14): Jack & Annie travel to China as it was 2,000 years in their past. NOTE: The Dragon King is also known as Emperor Qin. #Viking Ships at Sunrise (15): In medieval Ireland, Jack and Annie encounter Vikings. #Hour of the Olympics (16): Jack & Annie travel to Ancient Greece & see the first Olympic games. Arc 5: The Mystery of the Enchanted Dog #Tonight on the Titanic (17): Jack & Annie travel back to 1912 & are on the RMS Titanic during her fateful voyage. In this arc the two are assisted by a dog named Teddy that they must find gifts to free. #Buffalo Before Breakfast (18): In the American Old West, Jack & Annie encounter a Lakota boy on the Great Plains. #Tigers at Twilight (19): Jack & Annie explore the Indian jungles of the past. #Dingoes at Dinnertime (20): Set in ancient Australia. Jack & Annie receive the final gift & return home where Morgan removes the spell on the dog who is revealed to be a boy named Teddy who is a young magician who trapped himself under a spell. This episodes introduces the character of Teddy who becomes a friend & ally to Jack & Annie over later episodes. Arc 6: Morgan's Library #Civil War on Sunday (21): In the American Civil War, Jack & Annie encounter Clara Barton. #Revolutionary War on Wednesday (22): Jack & Annie cross the Delaware river with George Washington. #Twister on Tuesday (23): In the 1870s, Jack & Annie encounter pioneer settlement of the Midwestern prairie. They have to save a teacher & some kids before they are hit by a tornado. #Earthquake in the Early Morning (24): In 1906, Jack & Annie experience the San Francisco earthquake. The two are able to use what they find to inspire King Arthur to battle Mordred, although in a later episode its shown that he wins without dying in these episodes. Arc 7: Type of Magic #Stage Fright on a Summer Night (25): In Elizabethan England, Jack & Annie meet William Shakespeare. #Good Morning Gorillas (26): In the Congo rain forest, Jack & Annie encounter gorillas. #Thanksgiving on Thursday (27): In Plymouth in 1621, Jack & Annie share the first Thanksgiving with the Pilgrims & Wampanoag Indians. #High Tide in Hawaii (28): Jack & Annie travel to the Hawaii of the past & almost get caught in a tsunami. They also make two friends who share an adventure with them. Season 2: Merlin Missions Arc 1/8: Quest to Save Camelot #Christmas in Camelot (1/29): Jack & Annie go on a quest to save Camelot, a quest that will prove to a beleaguered King Arthur that children & imagination really can make a difference. Eventually Jack & Annie break the spell over Camelot & meet the Knights of the Round Table most notably Sir Lancelot. This is also the first episode where Merlin the Magician sends Jack & Annie on an adventure instead of Morgan, having learned of their abilities from Morgan Le Fay. #Haunted Castle on Hallow's Eve (2/30): Jack, Annie, & Teddy must restore order to a duke's castle, on the outer realm of Camelot, for Merlin. Jack & Annie reunite with Teddy from the Enchanted Dog arc who becomes a recurring character in the rest of the series. It is also the first episode where Jack & Annie perform their own magic. Jack & Annie are able to use the power of a magic hazel twig to transform themselves back to humans from ravens & Jack is able to tap into its power to defeat the Evil Raven King by turning him into a baby raven. This new ability of theirs is likely foreshadowing of later episodes when they start to make magic of their own. #Summer of the Sea Serpent (3/31): Jack & Annie must retrieve the Sword of Light for Merlin for all the good of Camelot. Jack & Annie meet Kathleen who, along with Teddy, becomes a recurring character in the series, acting as their sidekick & a possible love interest for Jack. In this episode Jack & Annie retrieve the Sword of Light & earn the right to wield it, learning later that the sword is in fact Excalibur & they retrieved it from Camelot's past so King Arthur can one day get it. #Winter of the Ice Wizard (4/32): Jack & Annie must go on a mission for the evil Ice Wizard, which is retrieving one of his eyes, in order to free Merlin & Morgan. Arc 2/9: Using Magic Wisely #Carnival at Candlelight (5/33): Jack & Annie must go & save Venice, Italy from a flood disaster, but Merlin's instructions are confusing. The next four episodes are part of an arc where Jack & Annie complete missions to prove to Merlin that they can use magic wisely. #Season of the Sandstorms (6/34): Jack & Annie must help the caliph of ancient Baghdad spread wisdom to the world. #Night of the New Magicians (7/35): Jack & Annie travel to the Paris Exposition Universelle of 1889 in the Magic Tree House. They have to save four new magicians (Alexander Graham Bell, Louis Pasteur, Thomas Edison, & Gustave Eiffel), before an evil sorcerer kidnaps them & steals the secrets of their magic. As it turns out, there is no evil sorcerer & the only one that shows up is Merlin himself who had wanted to meet the four. #Blizzard of the Blue Moon (8/36): Jack & Annie travel in the Magic Tree House to the New York City of the Great Depression in 1938. They must help a unicorn under a spell. However, two evil sorcerers in training, Balor & Grinda, are up to the same challenge. In this episode, Jack & Annie are given the power to make magic on their own via a magic wand. Arc 3/10: Happiness #Dragon of the Red Dawn (9/37): Jack & Annie travel back in the Magic Tree House to feudal Japan to find the first of four secrets of happiness for Merlin the magician because Morgan has noticed that he does not feel well, does not eat or sleep, & is tired. To do this, they must spend the day with famous Japanese haiku poet Matsuo Basho. #Monday with a Mad Genius (10/38): Jack & Annie travel back in the Magic Tree House to Florence, Italy, to find the second of four secrets of happiness. To do this, they must help Leonardo da Vinci all day, "morning, noon, & afternoon, till the night bird sings its song." #Dark Day in the Deep Sea (11/39): The magic tree house takes Jack & Annie to a deserted island, in the 1870s, looking for another secret of happiness. They get rescued by scientists on a ship, in the Atlantic Ocean, & end up helping the scientists, who are looking for a sea monster. Will they be able to help the scientist & find the secret of happiness? #Eve of the Emperor Penguin (12/40): Jack & Annie go to Antarctica to try to find their last secret of happiness, but they only find penguins. Only the penguins have the answer to this question. This is the only episode where it is specifically stated that Jack & Annie did not travel through time. They also use the wand to make magic twice: once to find the penguins & a second time to teleport to Mount Erebus, the only time they use its power twice. Arc 4/11: Inspiring #Moonlight on the Magic Flute (13/41): Jack & Annie head to 18th-century Austria, where they must find & help a musician by the name of Mozart. Decked out in the craziest outfits they’ve ever worn—including a wig for Jack & a giant hoopskirt for Annie, the two siblings search an entire palace to no avail. Their hunt is further hampered by the appearance of a mischievous little boy who is determined to follow them everywhere. But when the boy lets the animals out of the palace zoo, Jack & Annie have to use the only magic at their disposal to save themselves & the naughty little boy. The party is in the Summer Palace at five o'clock in the evening on October 13, 1762. #A Good Night for Ghosts (14/42): Jack & Annie are on their second mission to find—& inspire—artists to bring happiness to millions. After traveling to New Orleans, Jack & Annie come head to head with some real ghosts, as well as discover the world of jazz when they meet a young Louis Armstrong. #Leprechaun in Late Winter (15/43): The kids meet a leprechaun girl in their third mission to put "artists" on the right path. The leprechaun girl grows up to be Lady Gregory, a famous legendteller of the Irish lore. Can the kids save Gregory & put the third artist on the right path? This is the first time that something that one of the kids has written has been used to travel through time: the kids time travel by wishing using Jack's notes on where they are traveling to. They travel to 1862 to go to Ireland. #A Ghost Tale for Christmas Time (16/44): The kids are whisked back to Victorian England to help famed author Charles Dickens. The kids know Charles had everything he wants. Will the kids find the thing Charles wants? The kids are thrown in jail, only to be saved by Charles Dickens! To find Charles' secret, they will need help from three ghosts & get to know Charles very, very, well. Arc 5/12: Penny's Spell #A Crazy Day with Cobras (17/45): When Penny, Merlin's beloved penguin (from Eve of the Emperor Penguin), is accidentally turned to stone by Teddy, the kids must travel to an Indian desert & find an ingredient to a spell before Merlin comes back. Jack & Annie have to escape a swarm of king cobras & meet the infamous All-Power Great Mogul. To start their quest, Jack & Annie must find an emerald rose to find the first piece of breaking Penny's spell. #Dogs in the Dead of Night (18/46): Jack & his sister Annie travel to Swiss Alps to get the second magical object to break the spell on the beloved baby penguin, Penny. They face a dog rescue & many other adventures. #Abe Lincoln At Last (19/47): Jack & Annie travel to the time of the Civil War, & they must help a friend of Abe's in order to find the third gift for breaking Penny's spell, the friend, is an orphan named Sam. It's a race against time as Jack & Annie try to decide to do what is right. But they must have hope. That is what Abe was mostly known for, after all. #A Perfect Time For Pandas (20/48): Jack & Annie are whisked to China to find a certain type of food. But when they arrive disaster strikes! How will Jack & Annie survive the Earthquake? Will they be able to rescue the Pandas? And how will they get back to the tree house or their beloved home? Also, will they ever save Penny from the spell? In this episode, Jack & Annie travel to a modern time for once, wearing their own clothes for the first time in a very long time & experience the Great Sichuan Earthquake. Arc 6/13: TBA #Stallion at Starlight (21/49): Jack & Annie visit ancient Macedonia to meet Alexander the Great as a boy. Jack & Annie will train Alexander's famous stallion, Bucephalus, for the prince.